Serendipity
by Platinum Express
Summary: Sirius and Hermione discuss baby names. Hopefully, her husband won't ever find out. Rated M, One-Shot, SBHG.


**Serendipity**

'I like the name Jeffrey,' Hermione said, contentedly. She stretched her fingers over the tight drum of her stomach under the white maternity dress Ron had bought her, and whispered the name quietly.

Sirius made a face.

'That's too American,' he complained.

She raised an eyebrow. 'And the problem with that being?'

Sirius leaned forward and planted a kiss on her stomach. 'It's going to be a girl, Hermione.'

She shook her head, and soft brown hair, thick and unstyled settled to her shoulders. 'It's a boy, Sirius. I can feel it.'

Sirius smiled and then tilted his head to one side. 'And what does Mr. Weasley think?'

'Mr. Weasley had no opinion on the matter,' Hermione said, primly, like she always did when he mentioned Ron. 'His wife, however, is sure it's a boy.'

'Well, his wife's lover is certain its a girl.' Sirius said resolutely. 'I'll tell you what. We'll call her Claire.'

Hermione tasted the word experimentally. 'Claire. No,' she said, 'Not Claire. Anyway, it's going to be a boy.'

'Well, amuse me,' said Sirius, 'Let's pretend that I'm right and it's a girl. Then- what do we call her?'

'My mother's name is Jane,' Hermione offered.

'So let her middle name be Jane. Too many Jane's otherwise.'

Hermione pursed her lips, thinking. 'What about Elizabeth?' she asked. 'Lizzie for short.'

'Not my daughter,' said Sirius, shaking his head. 'She's going to be strong. Give her a strong name.'

'It's a boy, Sirius.'

'I thought we decided to amuse me,' he said, offended.

'Of course. I'm so sorry, sweetheart.' Hermione said. 'Let's see- if you want a strong name, let's name her Jessica.'

Sirius shook his head again.

'You're very difficult to please, you know,' Hermione told him, smiling.

'Of course I am, angel. That's why you're my woman.' he reached up and kissed her nose. 'It's past five, by the way. What time is Ron coming home?'

'Any minute now,' Hermione murmured. 'You better leave, darling.'

Sirius nodded, and kissed her again, this time decisively on the mouth, before standing up and grabbing his coat. He shrugged it on, and headed to the fireplace.

'You know something,' Hermione said, as he reached into the little flowerpot she kept on her mantlepiece and drew out a fistful of glittering green powder.

'What?' he asked, pausing and turning around.

'What do I do if he has black hair?' she asked.

'She,' said Sirius, 'If she has black hair, we'll- we'll- tell everyone about us.'

Hermione smiled. 'I meant really, Sirius.'

He glanced at his feet, and then back at her shining face.

'Dye it,' he said, and he was gone.

* * *

Ron returned ten minutes after Sirius left, and he held a large, brightly wrapped box in his hand. He found his wife seated demurely on her favorite armchair, the one she hadn't budged from since her stomach swelled so much it hurt her feet to walk. She had a book propped up in front of her, and her narrow wire-glasses were perched on the edge of her nose. He smiled, and shut the door behind him.

Hermione looked up at the noise and smiled broadly.

'Ron,' she said, affectionately. 'You're home! How was work?'

'Fantastic,' he said, leaning down and hugging her. He let his hand linger on her belly. 'And how's the little boy?'

Hermione was silent for a moment. Her eyes had widened slightly.

'Do you think it's a boy?' she questioned.

Ron pulled up a stool beside her and sat down. 'Certain of it,' he said, confidently. 'Us Weasley's are known for boys, you know.'

'Grangers too,' said Hermione. 'I was the exception that proved the rule.'

She smiled, and quashed the nervousness that was beginning to grow in her stomach.

'I was meaning to talk to you about something,' Ron said. He reached for the bright package, and handed it to Hermione. 'For you.'

She thanked him and opened it. It was a large book, bound in red silk with a black leather column.

'Baby Names for Boys,' Hermione read. 'Oh, Ron- how lovely.'

'I thought we could have a little conference,' said Ron, looking delighted. 'You know, what to name our son.'

'Our son,' Hermione mused. 'Alright- let's see.'

She placed plump fingers on the book and opened to the first page.

'Do we like the letter A?' she asked.

'It does good things to me,' said Ron, solemnly.

'Then what about Allan?' she asked.

Ron twisted his face, musingly. 'Could be,' he said.

'Aldridge?' she asked.

And so it went on.

* * *

'Me and Ron thought of a name for the baby,' Hermione told Sirius, the next day.

They were sitting at her house once more, Hermione curled contentedly on her armchair, and Sirius on the sofa. He held a cup of coffee in his hand.

'And what is that?' he asked, easily. Hermione inspected him for a moment, and decided he was hurt.

'Arkwright Arlo Weasley,' she said.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. 'That,' he said, 'Is the most godawful name I've ever heard.'

'Not that bad, surely,' said Hermione.

'Worse,' he said, bitterly. 'I won't have my son called Arkwright Arlo.'

'Ron wants it.'

'Nor will I have him called Weasley,' said Sirius.

Hermione blinked. He was looking at her with a sincere expression, his eyes silently appealing.

'Do you want to get married, Sirius?" she asked, quietly.

He got off the sofa and came to her, taking her hand in his.

'I know we never planned this,' he said, earnestly, 'But this baby changes everything, Herms. I'm in love with you, and I'm in love with this child, and I want us to be a family.'

'But- I'm already married,' she reminded him.

'Would you rather live this lie, with Ron?' he asked her gently. 'Live with my daughter under the same roof as him.'

'Son,' she reminded.

Sirius smiled.

'Sirius-' she hesitated and took her hand from his. 'I need to know that this isn't only because of the baby. You love me too, don't you? It isn't just him.'

'It isn't just her,' Sirius promised. 'You know I love you, angel. I want to take you away from this house.'

'Where will we stay?' Hermione wondered. 'Where will we go?'

'How does Spain sound to you?' Sirius asked. 'Just you, me, and the baby? We can leave tomorrow evening.'

Hermione smiled at him, a small, secret smile they often shared.

'I'll tell Ron tonight,' she promised.

* * *

She asked Sirius to stay with her when she broke the news to Ron.

'I'll be there,' he promised.

'He'll understand,' she said, doubtfully. 'I'm sure he will.'

Sirius just smiled, and settled down on the sofa, emptying his coffee cup and pushing it away from him.

Ron returned fifteen minutes later, and was surprised to see Sirius sitting in his living room. Hermione was laughing at something he said, and he had been looking affectionately at her.

'Hey, Sirius,' he said, dropping his briefcase, and grinning. 'Good to see you here. Come to check on the little guy?'

'Little girl,' Sirius corrected, smiling. 'I was just telling Hermione it's a girl.'

'Come now, Sirius!' Ron said, heartily. 'A father always knows best, you know.'

'Oh, don't I?' Sirius asked, innocently. He held out a hand. 'Good to see you, Ron. Haven't in a long while.'

'Work's been hectic,' Ron said. He put a paper packet on the table. 'I picked up sesame noodles for dinner. Hermione digs the chili. Why don't you stay, Sirius, there's extra.'

'Thanks, I think I better go,' said Sirius. 'But- er- first- we need to talk to you, Ron.'

'Sure,' said Ron, flashing his toothy smile again, and pulling up the stool beside Hermione. He sat down beside her, and said, 'Shoot.'

Sirius hesitated, and Hermione spoke.

'It's about the baby.'

Ron's eyes widened.

'Is he alright?' he demanded.

'Of course he is,' Hermione said, scornfully. 'You think I'd let anything happen to my son?'

'Our son,' said Ron, leaning forward and kissing her belly. 'Sorry, Herms. I know you'd never let anything to our son.'

Hermione hesitated and exchanged a glance with Sirius.

'Ron-' she began. Suddenly, she felt silent.

'Tell him,' Sirius said, gently.

'Tell me what?' Ron asked. He turned, suddenly wild, from Hermione to Sirius. 'Tell me what, darling.'

'Ron-' she began, again. 'Ron- my water just broke!'

* * *

Later on, Sirius decided that it was best the way it happened. Since he had been at the house when she went into labour, he was fully justified to accompany her and her husband to the hospital- to give birth to _his_ child. However, he was forced to wait in the sidelines as Hermione was wheeled into the Mungo's Maternity Ward, and the Healers told him and Ron to wait patiently in another room. He was forced to watch idly as Hermione sent desperate owls to his parents and brothers and Ginny, informing them of the new addition to the family. Then, he continued to pace up and down the room, waiting for news on Hermione.

After fifteen minutes, a Healer walked up to Sirius.

'Are you the father of the child?' she asked.

Sirius opened his mouth, and then closed it. Ron stepped forward.

'That's me,' he said, 'He's just- he's just an uncle.'

Uncle, thought Sirius. I'm the little one's uncle.

'Well,' said the Healer, 'We're having some complications. The baby is two months premature, and severely underweight. It's still in the process of coming out, but it's twisted, and the heartbeat is slowing.'

Both Sirius and Ron turned pale.

'Can you fix it?' asked Ron.

'How's Hermione?' demanded Sirius.

'Hermione's in a lot of pain,' said the Healer, gently. 'But we believe we can fix it. You see, the baby is so twisted that the umbilical cord is wrapped around its neck, and we believe it may be choking itself. Our only option is to do a cesarean.'

Ron's eyes widened. 'What the fuck is that?'

'It's a Muggle procedure,' explained the Healer. 'We perform it occasionally when we believe that the birth might not take place naturally, for whatever reason. We can cut open Hermione's stomach, and pull the baby out. We feel that's the only way we can save both.'

'Thank god,' said Sirius. 'I think it might work.'

He turned to Ron, but the redhead looked grim. 'I won't have it,' he said, firmly.

'Ron!'

Sirius stared at him. His mouth was set in a line.

'It might be the only way!' he cried. 'If you can't do this- god knows what will happen to Hermione- the little girl-'

'Boy,' Ron corrected, coldly. 'Little boy- my son. He isn't going to die, Sirius, but I'll be damned if he's born through some Muggle procedure. I want my son out the normal way.'

The Healer looked anxious. 'Mr. Weasley- I urge you to consider-'

'You need my permission to carry out this- this surgery-' said Ron, 'And I'm not giving it.' He grabbed the Healer's hand and kissed her finger. 'Please-I'm begging you- save my son- but bring him out the normal way.'

So Sirius watched from the sidelines once more, as the hot-tempered young whelp condemned his family- Sirius's family- to god knows what fate. The Healer departed, and Sirius turned to Ron.

'You've made a big mistake,' he said, quietly.

Ron turned. 'It's my son!' he said, fiercely. 'And I'll do what's best for him!'

'What's best for him and Hermione is to go along with this procedure,' Sirius said, calmly. 'Don't let your contempt for Muggles affect your- this family, Ron.'

'I'll be damned if they try any of that nonsense on Hermione,' said Ron, 'And little Arkwright as well. He'll come out fine.'

Sirius turned away, and put his hands to his face. Overwhelming despair clouded over him. He removed the fingers and turned to Ron. 'It might be a girl,' he whispered.

There was no news for a long time. The waiting room seemed cold and dank to Sirius, who didn't seem to be able to sit still. After a while, Ron dozed off on the hard, plastic chair, but Sirius continued to pace, up and down. He sent hundreds of prayers, several bargains, and even considered barging into the ward to see what was going on. Finally, he settled for sitting in a chair and folding his hands together.

_He had never been religious. But this time, his imploring prayers came from his heart._

_I need my daughter, he thought. I need my daughter and her mother. I want to take them away from here. We're going to go to Spain, and live there, and I know we'll be happy. Please- please save them._

He crumpled in his seat and a single tear slid down is face.

_Please save them_.

He looked up, and suddenly, something miraculous happen. He was filled with hope. It was a dangerous line to tread on, but Sirius found a firm footing, and walked it on to that sacred feeling he thought would never come. A single light flickered on in the waiting room and fell on his eager, upturned face. Far away, he thought he heard a bell ringing.

His daughter was safe.

He collapsed in his chair, half-laughing and half-crying through fingers that he stuffed into his mouth to keep silent. He could almost hear a baby's cries, soft and tender, through the thick hospital walls. He sent up a silent thanks, and then touched Ron's shoulder as he heard footsteps outside.

'I think something's happened,' he said, gently.

Ron awoke, looking befuddled, and at the same moment the door opened and the same Healer walked in. She held a little bundle of blankets in her arms.

'Well,' she said, stepping out.

Sirius and Ron looked up, expectantly.

'Is Hermione alright?' Sirius asked.

'She's fine,' said the Healer, quietly. 'But I'm sorry. We weren't able to save the little girl.'

And she pulled back a fold of the blanket, and Sirius saw a pale, cold face of the child that he had loved and lost.

* * *

Ron did not wait to see Hermione. He sent an owl to his mother, and then said he was leaving.

'What about your wife?' asked the Healer, alarmed. 'She's still upstairs- recovering.'

'Sirius will be here,' said Ron. 'Won't he?'

He turned a tired, surly face to Sirius who nodded.

'I will,' he whispered. 'I'll be here.'

Ron nodded, and then turned abruptly and headed to the door. He paused with his knuckles brushing against the handle, and said, without turning around:

'You were right. It was a girl.'

And then he was gone.

Sirius leaned back in his chair, pressing his knuckles against his eyes. The tears had stopped a few minutes ago, but his face- like his heart- felt swollen and sore. He had survived a great test, and come out from it, not whole, but almost entirely together.

They left the baby in his arms because the father had left. She had a small tuft of jet black hair.

She was gentle and fragile, and Sirius cradled her for a moment, mourning the life that he had lost, and the love that was gone. For he was not a fool. He knew what this baby had meant, and what her departure would severe.

The Healer stood at the door, waiting patiently for him.

'The father didn't wait,' she said.

'He was upset.' Sirius touched the tender eyelids, and wondered what color her eyes would have been.

'If he had let us perform the cesarean, we could have saved her.' said the Healer. She had gray eyes that bore penetratingly into Sirius.

'He made a mistake,' said Sirius, touching the soft lips. 'We all do.'

The Healer walked forward and held out her arms. 'We could bury her,' she said.

Sirius looked up and nodded. He handed her the little baby.

'Could you?' he asked, gratefully.

'Of course. What name should we put.'

'Amy,' said Sirius, immediately, 'Amy Jane- Weasley...'

'I'll do that,' the Healer promised. 'An inscription?'

This time, his words her bitter. 'Just that she's dearly missed,' he said, 'By her mother, her father- and her- uncle.'

* * *

They took him to see Hermione later on. They had dressed her in a soft white hospital gown, and wheeled her to the Healing Room. She looked tired and upset, dark circles under her eyes, and tear-tracks streaking down her cheek.

'I lost the baby,' she whispered. 'He's gone- Sirius.'

'I know,' he murmured. 'I know- it's okay, darling. It's alright.'

'They wanted to do a cesarean,' Hermione mumbled, tiredly. 'They said they could save him that way.'

'Ron wouldn't allow it.'

'Where is he?'

'He-' Sirius hesitated. 'I think he went home.'

Hermione sighed softly, and wrested her arm against the bed sheets.

'Are we still going, Sirius? Are we going to Spain?'

Sirius hesitated. 'Angel- it's not that I don't want to- but-'

'Doesn't make sense anymore, does it?' asked Hermione, closing her eyes.

Sirius looked relieved- relieved that she had delivered him a way out of this. 'Yes,' he agreed, 'It wouldn't.'

'Then- then I suppose it's over between us,' Hermione murmured.

He reached forward and grasped her hand, squeezing it tightly. Hermione looked blearily up at him.

'It was because of the baby after all,' she whispered. 'That's why you asked me to come away with you. Oh, Sirius- you promised.'

Abruptly, he pushed her hand away and stood up, conscious of a desire to leave the hospital and the carcass of his baby daughter far behind him. Hermione seemed to understand. She gently folded her hands across her chest, and said, 'Goodbye, Sirius.'

He didn't reply. Instead, he strode to the door. As his knuckles brushed the doorknob, he heard her voice.

'They never told me,' she said, 'But it was a boy- wasn't it? I know it was.'

Sirius stopped. He did not turn around. 'I don't know what they did with the body,' he said, 'But yes- it was a boy.'

And then he left.


End file.
